Découvrir le ciel
by Moira-chan
Summary: Deux adolescents, une même passion. "Dis-moi, au fait... C'est quoi, exactement, ton rêve ?" - "Mon rêve ? C'est de découvrir le ciel..." / UA, VanVen suivant l'interprétation. OS en deux parties.
1. Première Partie

**Titre : **Découvrir le ciel

**Auteur :** Moira-chan (Momo)

**Genres :** Amitié, tranche de vie, peut-être un peu de romance suivant comment on l'interprète...

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages :** Vanitas, Ventus.

**Pairing :** VanVen très léger, suivant l'interprétation... =3

**Disclaimer :** Vanitas et Ventus n'appartiennent qu'à Disney/Square Enix. ^^

**Résumé : **Deux adolescents, une même passion. "Dis-moi, au fait... C'est quoi, exactement, ton rêve ?" - "Mon rêve ? C'est de découvrir le ciel..."

Salut à tous ! ^^

Alors, alors. Comme je l'avais précisé à la fin de mon précédent OS sur le VanVen ("Décrocher les étoiles"), je travaille actuellement sur une trilogie d'OS sur le VanVen (bouh, répétition moche). Tous sont faits des mêmes sentiments : une relation ambigue, une amitié forte dès le départ, etc. De plus, et c'est là que résident leurs différences, ils marquent une évolution : tant au niveau de l'âge des personnages que de l'avancée de leur relation, ils se suivent d'une certaine manière, bien qu'ils n'aient pas le même contexte. ^^

A lire séparément, donc (si vous ne voulez en lire qu'un ou deux sur les trois, par exemple... Et ça me fait déjà super plaisir ! x3), ou bien dans l'ordre que voici :

1) Décrocher les étoiles : www. fanfiction .net/s/6773183/1/Decrocher_les_etoiles (sans les espaces)

2) Découvrir le ciel : Vous l'avez sous les yeux ! =D

3) [Sans titre pour le moment] : Pas encore publié. x)

Un petit mot sur cet OS, quand même : sur cette page, vous ne trouverez que la première partie. x) La seconde est d'ores et déjà écrite mais manque cruellement de l'avis de ma meilleure amie et bêta-lectrice, c'est pourquoi je ne la posterai que d'ici demain après-midi. ^^ De toute façon, il est long, cet OS. xDD

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

_Découvrir le ciel – Première Partie_

Assis en tailleur sur son confortable lit aux draps bleu sombre, Vanitas laissait ses yeux voyager entre l'écran de l'ordinateur portable, posé sur ses genoux et dont le navigateur Internet affichait diverses images d'un récent modèle d'avion, et la lourde encyclopédie consacrée à ces engins qu'il avait gardée ouverte à côté de lui. Tout en mémorisant diverses informations qui lui permettraient, d'ici peu, de construire une nouvelle maquette, il se promit de dessiner l'appareil flambant neuf dont il observait le profil dans le livre documentaire, mais fut soudain dérangé par la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone portable ; d'un geste vif, il s'empara de ce dernier, stratégiquement placé sur le lit lui aussi. Un bref regard passé sur l'écran tactile de l'appareil et il découvrait le nom de l'appelant – Ventus, Ven pour les intimes, accessoirement son meilleur ami et auquel il devait par conséquent répondre. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un soupir, puis porta l'engin à son oreille et décrocha. Sûrement Ventus comptait-il lui parler de leur prochain rendez-vous au parc de la ville ; sûrement aussi voulait-il fixer l'heure de leurs retrouvailles pour une énième course d'aéromodélisme dont ils avaient tous deux la passion.

- Salut, déclara-t-il directement, j'peux t'aider ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Ven sourit. Décidément, l'attitude de son ami ne changerait jamais ; que ce soit au téléphone, en face-à-face, sur Internet ou même par lettres, Vanitas était et resterait toujours le même. Aussi, il devait bien se douter de la raison pour laquelle il l'appelait – après tout, ils devaient bien se retrouver tous les week-ends, maquettes télécommandées à la main – et accepterait forcément sa proposition. Il en venait même, parfois, à se demander pourquoi il téléphonait encore, puisque de toute façon, la réponse ne prenait jamais l'agaçante teinte de la négation ; mais force était d'avouer qu'entendre la voix de son ami quelques instants supplémentaires n'entrait pas dans la catégorie des devoirs déplaisants, loin de là, et qu'au moins, les perpétuels sarcasmes ou ironiques plaisanteries de l'aîné des deux garçons – Vanitas ayant d'ores et déjà fêté son dix-neuvième anniversaire, tandis qu'un Ven à la traîne tentait de le rattraper en s'approchant de ses dix-huit ans – avaient le mérite de le faire rire.

- C'est pour cet aprèm', répondit alors le blond. On se voit à quatorze heures, comme d'hab' ?

Après un bref coup d'œil sur l'écran de son ordinateur, dont le coin inférieur droit indiquait la demie de onze heures, Vanitas accepta – pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué l'un de ces rendez-vous, à vrai dire – et proposa même d'emmener, cette fois, lui-même les deux modèles d'avion qu'ils utiliseraient. En effet, c'était son cadet qui en avait apportés deux de sa collection, le week-end précédent, et l'autre garçon commençait presque à ressentir quelque peine pour ses propres maquettes, tous ces avions de toutes tailles parsemant les étagères de sa chambre, qui se laissaient peu à peu envahir de poussière bien qu'il les nettoie régulièrement.

- Okay, à tout à l'heure, alors ! S'exclama Ven, joyeux, à l'autre bout du fil. On se voit au parc !

Le blond sourit en entendant le grognement d'approbation de son camarade, puis le salua et raccrocha, le cœur léger. Il aimait tout particulièrement ces longues heures que son meilleur ami et lui passaient, tous les dimanches, dans le parc, à faire voler tantôt leurs maquettes, tantôt les cerfs-volants qu'ils construisaient ensemble durant l'été, alors qu'ils alternaient leurs activités communes entre ces rendez-vous et diverses sorties à la piscine ou en bord de mer. Cependant, et bien qu'il fût véritablement attaché à leurs avions de bois télécommandés, l'adolescent savait son cœur envahi d'une autre passion, d'un autre rêve inatteignable ; celui de voler un jour, lui-même, dans le ciel, en montgolfière. Il soupira en rangeant son téléphone portable dans la poche de son jeans ; Vanitas, lui, aurait pu le réaliser, ce rêve ! Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir un père sachant construire des montgolfières et en ayant fait son métier, d'ailleurs – mais son meilleur ami semblait toujours avoir la chance de son côté et assurément, s'il avait été moins occupé par ses dessins, ses maquettes, et le club d'aéromodélisme qu'ils fréquentaient tous les deux, il aurait passé ses week-ends à explorer la douce immensité bleue du ciel.  
D'un côté, heureusement qu'il ne se passionnait pas autant que Ventus pour les montgolfières ; ainsi, les deux garçons pouvaient se retrouver le dimanche.

Après qu'ils eurent raccroché, Vanitas, de son côté, déposa son appareil mobile à côté de lui, dans le fouillis des draps où l'engin se perdit un instant, et reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur, balayant toutefois sa chambre du regard ; ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le calendrier qu'un petit clou maintenait contre le mur. La vue de la dernière date du mois, entourée au marqueur rouge, lui arracha un soupir de découragement. Dans quelques jours à peine, dans rien qu'une petite semaine, son ami – celui qui venait de l'appeler, et qui devait bien être son seul ami – fêterait son anniversaire. Son dix-huitième anniversaire, pour être exact ; et qu'il fût ou non sympathique, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver les mains vides chez Ven une fois venu le jour J.  
Oh, certes, il avait prévu un cadeau depuis longtemps ; seulement, comme chaque année, il doutait encore, et douterait jusqu'à la dernière minute, que cela sache plaire à son camarade. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire, tenta-il vainement de se persuader, car le blond s'était toujours montré particulièrement heureux de recevoir un cadeau de sa part ; cependant, cette fois-ci, comme il tenait à offrir à son meilleur ami un cadeau spécial – Ventus n'aurait pas dix-huit ans tous les jours, après tout, et la moindre des choses était de faire en sorte que cette date reste à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire –, Vanitas avait choisi et préparé un présent totalement différent des précédents. Un présent si différent, d'ailleurs, qu'il en venait à craindre que le blond ne l'apprécie pas.  
Sarcastique, il laissa son expression prendre un rictus moqueur. Finis les nouveaux jeux vidéo, le camping en forêt, les ravissantes maquettes, les sorties au cinéma ou tout ce qu'il avait pu, un jour, lui offrir d'autre ; cette année-là, au moins, son cadeau aurait le mérite d'être original. Et puis, de toute façon, si cela ne lui plaisait pas, Ven n'oserait pas le lui dire en face – ou du moins, il se prit à l'espérer.

* * *

Assis sur l'un des nombreux bancs blancs et propres du parc communal, Ventus lisait le journal quotidien paru dans la matinée qu'il tenait d'une main, tandis que la seconde portait régulièrement à sa bouche la canette de soda qu'il venait d'acheter au supermarché – comme le prouvait d'ailleurs le sac en plastique abandonné à côté de lui et dans lequel se trouvaient encore une canette de la même marque, deux ou trois pâtisseries à l'abri d'une boîte en carton et un sachet de friandises. Il sourit lorsque son regard passa brièvement sur ses récents achats ; si sa mère en avait eu connaissance, sûrement l'aurait-elle réprimandé pour sa gourmandise, et ce, qu'il avance ou non l'argument qu'il partagerait sous peu le tout avec son meilleur ami. Ce dernier, justement, semblait une fois de plus en retard ; un bref coup d'œil à sa montre confirma à Ven qu'effectivement, Vanitas avait dû oublier de prêter attention à la sienne. Amusé, l'adolescent esquissa un sourire – le nombre de fois où son ami l'avait rejoint à l'heure exacte de leur rendez-vous pouvaient sans aucun doute se dénombrer à l'aide des doigts d'une seule main –, puis il referma le journal, décidant qu'il s'était assez renseigné sur les faits divers pour la journée, avant de reporter toute son attention sur le ciel. Il appuya son dos contre le dossier immaculé du banc, releva la tête sans se soucier des probabilités d'être atteint d'un douloureux torticolis qui le menacèrent dès lors, et permit à son regard, avide explorateur, curieux de la moindre particularité visuelle à sa portée, de voyager entre les minces nuages et de se perdre dans la vaste étendue rassurante d'un bleu englobant à présent tout le champ de vision du blond. Celui-ci ne put réprimer un frisson lorsque ses yeux croisèrent la trajectoire d'une montgolfière, dont les couleurs rouge et jaune du ballon paraissaient resplendir sur l'uniforme fond céleste bleu clair.  
Rêveur, le jeune homme s'accorda alors quelques instants de songes supplémentaires ; ces merveilleux engins avaient coutume de circuler non loin du parc, de telle sorte que de cet endroit, les jours d'été, on pouvait les observer tant qu'on le voulait et même prendre de magnifiques photographies. Ven se rappelait encore cette soirée où, alors âgés de quatorze et quinze ans, son meilleur ami et lui-même avaient eu l'aubaine de voir passer, à portée de leur regard, une montgolfière qui leur avait paru projetée en ombre chinoise contre le cercle orangé du soleil couchant. Ah, comme la terre et l'astre rouge vus du vaste ciel avaient dû enchanter les voyageurs se trouvant dans l'appareil, ce soir-là ! Le blond garçon soupira ; si seulement il avait pu, lui aussi, prendre part à une telle expédition, il aurait sans aucun doute été le plus heureux des adolescents – ou le plus effrayé, aussi. L'espace d'un instant, il manqua de s'administrer une baffe ; se ravisant à temps, il se maudit tout de même pour sa peur inexpliquée de la hauteur. Quelle idée, se dit-il, subitement en colère contre lui-même, d'avoir pour passion le ciel lorsqu'on souffre de vertige ! Parfois, et surtout dans ce cas-là, il peinait à comprendre ses propres préférences ; et depuis qu'il s'était avoué ressentir, à l'idée d'un vol en montgolfière, un mélange de passion, d'attirance, d'intérêt, mais aussi de peur, d'une angoisse terrible, il avait l'impression d'être l'un des pionniers de la découverte américaine, lancé à la conquête de l'ouest avec pour seul but un rêve à atteindre et pour seule arme une bouteille d'eau fraîche.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois d'un certain découragement mêlé à une faible dose de désespoir, l'adolescent s'empara du petit carton blanc, à l'abri dans le sachet en plastique du supermarché, et l'ouvrit doucement pour en extirper celle des pâtisseries s'y trouvant qu'il préférait, et croqua aussitôt dans la pâte molle de l'éclair au chocolat. Fort heureusement, sa gourmandise avouée et assumée lui fit immédiatement retrouver sa bonne humeur habituelle, et c'est donc avec le sourire qu'il accueillit son meilleur ami, dès lors qu'il aperçut celui-ci passer le portail d'entrée du parc.

- Yo ! Lui lança calmement Vanitas en s'approchant de lui, un grand sac à commissions à la main.

Ven répondit à cette onomatopée de salutations d'un bref sourire ainsi que d'un petit signe de la main, tandis que son camarade posait sans vergogne son cabas – qui, probablement, devait contenir les maquettes qu'il avait juré apporter – sur le banc. Il le dévisagea ensuite quelques instants ; les traits que le blond parvint à distinguer sur le visage de son ami lui semblèrent allongés et marqués de noir par le geste presque sadique d'une fatigue immodérée. Il n'osa pas, cependant, lui en faire la remarque, et préféra garder pour lui son inquiétude. Après tout, et même s'il n'avait certainement pas assez dormi durant la nuit, l'autre garçon pourrait bien récupérer ses heures de sommeil dans la fin de l'après-midi. De toute façon, Ventus savait par expérience que même pour une fatigue qu'il avait dû juger passagère, Vanitas n'aurait pas manqué leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire ; c'est pourquoi il le laissa lui présenter les avions qu'il avait emmenés sans émettre le moindre commentaire quant à son air las. Tandis que son ami s'évertuait à lui vanter les qualités d'une ou l'autre de ses constructions tout en analysant également leurs points faibles, le blond se prit à laisser courir son regard sur les lunettes d'aviateur qu'il avait laissées pendre à son cou – ces mêmes lunettes qui inspirèrent à Ven un sentiment de nostalgie. Il les lui avait en effet offertes plusieurs années auparavant, pour son anniversaire, et le voir les porter lui procurait toujours une légère sensation de satisfaction, mêlée au simple bonheur de lui avoir fait plaisir. De même, lorsque ses yeux descendirent sur le t-shirt blanc de son ami, celui qui portait le logo du club d'aéromodélisme qu'ils fréquentaient tous deux – et surtout, celui dont le fin tissu laissait pudiquement deviner le torse musclé de son camarade –, Ventus ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; sans aucun doute son aîné rirait-il ou se moquerait-il de lui lorsque le blond retirerait son blouson de cuir, laissant ainsi apparaître ce même vêtement qu'ils avaient tous deux reçu l'année précédente à la suite d'une compétition.  
Par la suite, les yeux rêveurs du plus jeune des deux garçons s'accordèrent le droit de courir les courbes du corps de l'autre, procurant à leur possesseur quelques légers frissons lorsqu'il se l'imagina dévêtu. Sitôt que celui-ci, d'ailleurs, eut cette image aussi dérangeante qu'agréable en tête, ses pupilles n'eurent pas besoin de prières pour oser examiner timidement chaque parcelle du corps de Vanitas, cherchant avidement à lire entre les vêtements du jeune homme les fins traits athlétiques de sa silhouette. Sans aucun doute son meilleur ami était-il le plus beau garçon qui lui ait été donné de voir ; l'observer se révélait à chaque fois délicieusement interdit, mais trop tentant et plaisant pour que le blond puisse résister à la tentation de promener un regard gourmand sur l'apparence si sportive et séduisante de son camarade, et le goût de ce fruit défendu permettait à l'imagination de Ven d'atteindre le septième ciel de ses fantasmes – dont l'adolescent avait généralement honte une fois redescendu sur Terre.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, le retour d'un semblant de Paradis à la réalité humaine se fit bien plus brusque que les jours précédents. En effet, l'aîné des deux amis balaya par hasard les alentours du regard et ses yeux eurent ainsi tôt fait de croiser ceux de son cadet, dont les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes laissaient supposer une hésitation d'origine inconnue. Suspicieux, Vanitas dévisagea ce dernier, se penchant notamment quelque peu en sa direction.

- Ven, on peut savoir à quoi tu rêvasses, encore ? S'enquit-il. Et pourquoi tu m'fixes comme ça ?

Aussitôt, la puissante réalité happa de ses tentacules l'interpellé qu'elle immobilisa dans ses filets et le blond rougit brusquement, honteux d'avoir été surpris par celui qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de détailler mentalement.

- Ah, heu, je, mais…, bredouilla-t-il, j'te fixais pas !

- A d'autres, rétorqua Vanitas, amusé. T'es pas doué pour mentir.

Cependant, contre toute attente, le jeune homme ne s'agaça ni ne s'énerva ; il se contenta d'ébouriffer, presque paternellement, la chevelure aux reflets d'or de son ami, entre les mains duquel il fourra ensuite l'une des deux maquettes, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres. Comme il n'avait eu aucune gêne à le lui annoncer, il ne trouvait pas son camarade doué en l'art et la manière du mensonge – que lui-même, pourtant, pratiquait en sa présence depuis des mois afin de préserver la surprise de son cadeau d'anniversaire – et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire gentiment de sa maladresse habituelle. En même temps, qui ne rirait pas d'un adolescent parfois tellement rêveur qu'il en venait à oublier les endroits où se posait son regard vide de réflexions ?

- Ah, et au fait, fit soudain Ventus dans le but certain de modifier le sujet de leur conversation, t'as vu, y'a _Tron_ qu'est sorti au ciné' l'autre jour… Ça te dirait d'aller le voir samedi prochain ?

Tout en piochant une nouvelle pâtisserie dans le carton blanc, toujours à l'abri de son sachet en plastique, le plus jeune des deux amis leva sur son interlocuteur une paire d'yeux presque suppliants bien qu'intimidés. Les salles de cinéma avaient commencé à diffuser ce film-là depuis quelques jours déjà et l'intrigue avait intéressé le blond dès qu'il en avait eu connaissance ; aussi, le voir aux côtés de son meilleur ami aurait été, à ses yeux, le plus beau cadeau qu'il aurait pu recevoir pour ses dix-huit ans qu'il fêterait le dimanche suivant.

- Samedi prochain ? Répéta son camarade. Désolé, ça va pas jouer, j'ai plein de trucs à faire.

A ces mots, Ven s'immobilisa, s'empêchant même de croquer à pleines dents dans la friandise qu'il portait alors à ses lèvres. L'espace d'un instant, il retourna dans sa tête les mots de son meilleur ami, et seule une interrogation lui venait à l'esprit : _quoi ?_ Incertain, hésitant, il cligna des yeux une ou deux fois. Avait-il bien entendu ? La réponse s'était-elle avérée négative, alors qu'habituellement, Vanitas ne refusait jamais une sortie qu'il lui proposait ? L'air froid et décidé de celui-ci lui confirma l'affreuse nouvelle dont il avait d'ores et déjà conscience ; déçu, profondément déçu, il baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas.  
L'autre garçon, non sans une pointe de remord quant à la dureté de ses mots – il n'avait pas cherché à blesser Ventus, loin de là, mais le week-end suivant lui serait absolument nécessaire s'il voulait terminer à temps le cadeau qu'il préparait depuis si longtemps – décida alors qu'il était temps pour eux de pratiquer quelque peu cette passion pour l'aéromodélisme qu'ils partageaient et, rassurant son ami d'un bref sourire, lui laissa le loisir de choisir la maquette qu'il préférerait utiliser.

* * *

Assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre, Ventus jeta à son téléphone portable un nouveau regard désespéré. Durant toute la semaine qui avait précédé cette horrible journée, il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir son meilleur ami que les rares fois où celui-ci avait daigné répondre au téléphone ou lorsqu'il l'avait croisé par hasard ; tant et si bien que, ce jour-là, alors que le blond fêtait son dix-huitième anniversaire en compagnie de sa famille, tout ce qui parvenait à élire domicile sur son visage était une expression déçue, attristée. Il avait tenté, la veille, d'appeler Vanitas plusieurs fois ; jamais ce dernier ne lui avait répondu. Le dimanche-même, il lui avait envoyé maints messages, mais n'en avait pas reçu le moindre et, forcément, en était venu à croire que son meilleur ami avait oublié l'importance de ce jour capital. Il s'était posé la question, bien sûr, de savoir pourquoi son aîné l'ignorait ainsi, et s'était senti coupable d'avoir, par inadvertance, croisé son regard la semaine précédente ; peut-être le jeune homme s'était-il rendu compte de toute la passion que le blond mettait toujours à l'observer, de la tendresse si explicite dans ses yeux, des sentiments trahis par ses joues rouges ? Peut-être s'en était-il senti indigné, fâché, agacé ?

Ven soupira, angoissé, et s'allongea sur son lit, faisant fi de sa mère qui l'appelait à venir déguster un gâteau en son propre honneur. Ses yeux coururent les quelques fissures du plafond blanc immaculé, se perdirent dans les coins où naissaient parfois les fondations de quelque toile d'araignée, promena son regard sur les murs et les étagères où s'entassaient les maquettes, s'attarda un instant sur l'immense poster représentant une montgolfière accroché en face de lui, puis se retourna de façon à se retrouver sur le ventre. Là, il regarda à nouveau l'écran de son téléphone – chose vaine sachant qu'il l'aurait senti vibrer dans sa main s'il avait reçu le moindre appel ou message –, soupira encore une fois, ferma les yeux et prit une mine boudeuse. Sur sa table de chevet trônait, bien en vue, une photo prise l'année précédente, à la fin d'une compétition d'aéromodélisme ; sur le cliché, lui-même affichait un sourire plus large que jamais tandis que son meilleur ami, les lèvres presque étirées en un sourire amusé, lui jetait un regard mi-moqueur, mi-blasé. Ventus ne put, à cette vue, échapper à la nostalgie qui l'assaillit ; cette photographie lui rappelait tous les merveilleux jours qu'il avait pu passer en compagnie de Vanitas, lorsque ce dernier semblait se soucier encore un peu d'entretenir leur amitié – et ce temps-là lui paraissait déjà si loin.  
D'un geste las, le blond adolescent tendit un bras vers le cadre de bois et, d'un bref mouvement de poignet, le fit basculer en avant – et le cliché rencontra la table à l'instant même où, au creux de sa main, son portable vibra.

Surpris, il sursauta et se rassit d'un bond sur le matelas ; maladroitement et non sans difficulté, il reprit en main son téléphone et sentit monter en son cœur un sentiment étrange, mélangé d'excitation, d'intérêt et de soulagement pour le message que lui annonçait l'écran de l'appareil. Fort heureusement, l'intenable suspense ne dura que deux ou trois secondes encore, le temps de deux ou trois fébriles pressions sur les touches du téléphone, puis il put lire le SMS qu'on lui avait envoyé. Ou plutôt, le SMS que _Vanitas_ lui avait envoyé. Sans attendre un instant de plus ni même qu'il leur en eut donné la permission, ses yeux parcoururent le message. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois ; les lettres dansaient sous son regard fiévreux et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour décoder, comprendre et emmagasiner les phrases que lui transmettaient le SMS. _Prends un pull et rejoins-moi au parc. Fais vite, je t'attends.  
_Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'adolescent pour sauter de son lit et ouvrir à la volée son armoire, exécutant le premier ordre de son ami sans se poser plus de questions. Peu lui importait de savoir exactement pourquoi il devait se rendre au parc, et pourquoi il semblait impératif qu'il emmenât un vêtement chaud supplémentaire ; peu lui importaient les circonstances de cette rencontre du moment qu'il pouvait retrouver Vanitas.

Sitôt qu'il eut enfilé le survêtement par-dessus son fin t-shirt, le blond fourra son téléphone portable dans la poche arrière de son jeans et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Ignorant au passage sa mère, il lança brièvement qu'il reviendrait sous peu et s'empara de sa bicyclette pour se rendre au plus vite à l'endroit du rendez-vous indiqué par son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait, après tout, pas se permettre de faire attendre celui à qui, sans aucun doute, il désirait le plus au monde parler ; et en cet instant-même, alors qu'il s'enfuyait rapidement sur les routes caressées par les lueurs orangées de la fin d'après-midi, il se sentait prêt à pardonner à Vanitas tous les tourments qu'il lui avait fait endurer, pour peu que ce dernier daigne lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Et à ce moment-là, sûrement, Ventus pourrait se gratifier d'avoir accompli sa journée, d'avoir dignement fêté ses dix-huit ans – et surtout, d'avoir véritablement passé un joyeux anniversaire.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture ! =D Comme dit en haut de la page, je poste cet OS en deux parties, et ce pour deux raisons : tout d'abord parce qu'avant que la seconde partie ne soit publiée, il est ab-so-lu-ment nécessaire qu'elle soit relue par une certaine personne, et ensuite, parce que sinon, il est quand même un peu long. xD

Mais bon, attendez-vous à trouver la deuxième partie en ligne dès demain après-midi. ^^


	2. Deuxième Partie

Salut tout le monde ! =D

Comme promis, voici la deuxième et dernière partie de l'OS ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire de plus qu'à la première partie, en fait... Juste que j'ai été très heureuse d'écrire ce texte. ^^ J'ai essayé de mettre en avant un certain type de sentiments chez Ventus, et un autre type chez Vanitas... Saurez-vous trouver lesquels ? 8D *sort*

J'en profite, au passage, pour remercier Laemia de sa gentille review. =D

Bonne lecture et merci d'être dans le coin ! x3

* * *

_Découvrir le ciel – Deuxième Partie_

Vanitas balaya d'un regard inquiet le parc désert, dont l'herbe verte et fraîche semblait scintiller sous les rayons jaunes alourdis d'orange du soleil. A dire vrai, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quant au fait que son meilleur ami le rejoindrait sous peu ou non ; après tout, de toute la semaine il n'avait pas cherché à le contacter ne fût-ce qu'une fois, tant les finitions de son cadeau avaient accaparé la moindre parcelle de son temps libre. Par conséquent, il se voyait obligé de prendre en considération la possibilité que le blond, agacé ou vexé de son comportement plutôt impoli – bien qu'il se trouvât à des kilomètres d'oser se l'avouer, le plus âgé des deux amis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver quelque pincement intérieur lorsqu'il repensait à sa conduite déplacée –, préfère rester chez lui, en compagnie de sa famille – qui, elle, ne l'avait pas abandonnée pendant une semaine entière – et décide donc de ne pas le rejoindre.

Le jeune homme soupira, angoissé. Non, décidément, il n'aurait pas dû se montrer si distant les jours précédents ; la moindre des politesses, le fondement du respect à l'égard de Ventus aurait été, au moins, de prendre le temps de répondre à ses messages, de lui envoyer de temps à autres un signe de vie, même infime. Cependant, et un bref regard à ses paumes recouvertes de ces mitaines noires en cuir qu'il avait enfilées suffit à lui rappeler la douleur engendrée par la mise au point du présent, toutes les ressources de son corps s'étaient épuisées à terminer une bonne fois pour toutes ce cadeau qu'il avait passé près de trois ou quatre mois à concevoir. Après tout cela, se dit-il alors, subitement plus confiant en ses actes passés, Ventus avait intérêt à pointer rapidement le bout de sa tignasse blonde à l'horizon, sans quoi son ami aurait travaillé avec tant d'ardeur et d'acharnement pour n'atteindre aucun but de ceux qu'ils s'étaient fixés – et quiconque connaissait Vanitas dans la superficie de son caractère savait pertinemment qu'il valait mieux ne pas le frustrer de cette manière.  
Fort heureusement, un bref appel de son prénom ne tarda pas à l'extirper du marais vaseux de ses pensées dont les projets se faisaient plus nauséabonds à chaque minute qui s'écoulait, et il releva aussitôt la tête pour apercevoir son meilleur ami, lancé à pleine vitesse sur le chemin de pierre sillonnant par endroits le parc, sur la bicyclette qu'il utilisait généralement lors de ces promenades qu'il leur arrivait de faire en semaine, s'approcher de lui.

Les instants qui suivirent s'enchaînèrent à la manière des mouvements si précis des acteurs lors d'une scène de combat de n'importe quel film d'action, entraînant dans leur course folle plus d'un milliard d'émotions qui chamboulèrent alors le cœur battant du nouveau venu ; Ventus s'arrêta brusquement, porta un regard inquiet sur son camarade qui lui rendit le même air plein d'angoisse, et le cadet des deux garçons sauta à Terre pour accourir vers son ami. Il pila en revanche devant ce dernier, hésitant, incertain ; que devait-il lui dire, après tout cela ? Quel idiot il faisait ! En quittant si promptement sa demeure, il n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde à ce qu'il pourrait annoncer à Vanitas lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à lui. Mû par l'unique désir de revoir son visage, de sentir à nouveau sa présence à ses côtés, il avait négligé l'aspect psychologique du problème – bafouillant, bredouillant quelques mots incompréhensibles, il se confondit en excuses sans savoir réellement pourquoi, détourna le regard, laissa un banc au loin prendre de l'importance à ses yeux et n'osa reporter son attention sur son aîné que lorsque celui-ci posa une main rassurante sur son épaule – quand bien même ce simple geste faisait atrocement souffrir sa paume meurtrie.

- Attends, fit le jeune homme, viens, on va s'asseoir.

Relevant sur son camarade un regard penaud, le blond pensa acquiescer mais n'en fit rien. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, au contraire ; il échoua simplement et lamentablement à la tâche de garder son regard fixe sur Vanitas plus d'un instant. Sitôt qu'il eut une vue d'ensemble de son ami, il retint un mouvement de recul étonné, puis son regard, échappant à son contrôle d'habitude si puissant, se laissa aller à une lente promenade le long du corps de l'autre garçon. De ses baskets noires de modèle sportif à ce blouson en cuir qu'il avait gardé ouvert sur le si fin – trop fin, beaucoup trop fin pour permettre au blond de porter un avis objectif sur le torse qu'on apercevait au travers – t-shirt du club d'aéromodélisme, en passant par ce pantalon en jeans maintenu à ses hanches par une mince ceinture, Ventus se délecta de son apparence jusqu'à la casquette irlandaise noire qu'il avait vissée sur son crâne et sur laquelle trônaient fièrement ses éternelles lunettes d'aviateur. Ainsi, il fallut à l'adolescent quelques appels suspicieux de l'objet de sa contemplation et deux ou trois minutes supplémentaires pour reprendre complètement ses esprit tout en abandonnant le semblant de sourire idiot qu'il avait pris ; à la suite de quoi, mal assuré, il se laissa tout bonnement entraîner par son camarade qui le fit asseoir sur un banc, à côté de lui.

Dès lors qu'il se fut confortablement installé sur le banc blanc, siège de leurs récurrentes rencontres, Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'aisance mêlée à une certaine dose de soulagement. Son ami était venu, finalement ; et il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour calmer la majeure partie des inquiétudes régnant au sein de son cœur. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à dévoiler à Ven son cadeau d'anniversaire – et surtout, à espérer qu'il lui plairait. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le scénario d'horreur qui se produirait dans le cas où son présent ne satisferait pas son cadet ; peut-être cela briserait-il leur amitié, le mettrait-il mal à l'aise ? Mieux valait ne pas y songer.

- Dis-moi, au fait…, commença-t-il sur un ton se voulant des plus neutres, détachés. C'est quoi, exactement, ton rêve ?

L'autre garçon sembla surpris de la question et n'y répondit pas tout de suite ; il profita d'ailleurs du fait que le jeune homme ait détourné son regard de lui vers l'étendue orangée du coucher de soleil se profilant à l'horizon pour se perdre, rien qu'un instant, entre les traits fins, efféminés par endroits bien que durs et sévères par d'autres de son ami. Son rêve ? Se demanda-t-il, octroyant par la même occasion à son esprit le droit de divaguer quelque peu au beau milieu de ses songes passés. Il aurait été tenté de répondre, s'il en avait eu le courage, que Vanitas occupait une partie prépondérante de ses rêves ; mais il se doutait bien, au fond de lui, que ce dernier parlait non pas de ce qu'il voyait la nuit, mais bel et bien de ce qu'il désirait voir ou faire. Alors, il se décida pour une réponse des plus simples, mais qu'on aurait pu tout aussi bien qualifier d'explicite.

- Mon rêve ? Répéta-t-il. C'est de découvrir le ciel…

A la suite de quoi, pris d'un élan de courage – ou peut-être même d'audace, il n'en savait rien et ne tenait pas à le savoir –, il s'osa à avancer lentement sa main en direction de celle que son meilleur ami reposait sur le banc depuis qu'il s'était assis. Détournant la tête, confus, afin de dissimuler un maximum les rougeurs qu'il sentait s'échelonner sur ses joues, il se risqua à venir chatouiller les doigts de Vanitas d'un index qu'il eut tôt fait de glisser sous la paume de ce dernier. Sitôt qu'il comprit à quoi correspondait la douceur sur sa main, le plus âgé des deux amis tourna un regard interloqué vers son camarade, et sitôt qu'il commença à ressentir la douleur au creux de sa paume, il rompit brusquement l'étreinte de leurs doigts pour retirer vivement sa malheureusement main de ce contact aussi meurtrissant qu'agréable. Le blond, visiblement déçu, tâcha alors de ne pas croiser son regard ; mais comment son ami aurait-il pu lui expliquer la cause de ses blessures sans lui révéler la surprise – et oh, quelle surprise ce serait, pour peu qu'elle lui fît plaisir ! – qui l'attendait ?  
Aussi, le plus âgé des deux garçons décida de balayer sans plus attendre cet élément de la liste des mauvais moments de la journée – après tout, d'ici peu, il osait espérer voir Ventus lui adresser l'un de ces sourires éclatants dont il avait le secret – et ordonna, un peu sèchement peut-être, à son camarade de le suivre. Ainsi, il se hâta de le conduire au fond du parc, là où le soleil reflétait sans aucun doute le mieux un arc-en-ciel de teintes allant du jaune pâle au rouge profond en passant par un orange lourd de sentiments sur l'herbe et les arbres. Ven aurait pu, d'ailleurs, se laisser charmer, sans opposer la moindre résistance, par l'étendue verte de la prairie, réchauffée par l'astre scintillant, qui fuyait inlassablement son regard tout au long de l'immense parc, pour se heurter enfin à l'horizon en une petite colline ; cependant, c'est un tout autre détail du paysage qui attira son attention, tandis que les lèvres de son aîné s'étiraient en un léger sourire.

Là, sous ses yeux, en plein milieu d'un environnement dont les couleurs prétendues naturelles prenaient des teintes fantastiques, sous ses yeux ébahis, se tenait fièrement l'un de ces paniers d'osier solides qu'il avait mille et une fois vus en photo – à savoir, la large corbeille de résistance incroyable qu'on employait généralement comme nacelle pour une montgolfière. Le ballon, lui, spacieux tissu multicolore dont les teintes éclatantes resplendissaient sous l'emprise luisante du soleil, se trouvait encore à terre, juste derrière ; et l'homme se tenant à côté, légèrement en retrait, que le blond aurait reconnu comme le père de son meilleur ami s'il n'avait pas eu l'esprit à penser au ciel et au voyage, semblait prêt à faire décoller l'installation.

- Attends, Vanitas, articula péniblement l'adolescent une fois la première vague d'émotion dûment endurée, t'as quand même pas… – il porta un nouveau regard ébahi sur la montgolfière – T'as quand même pas fait ça ?

Pour toute réponse, l'interpellé fit quelques pas en avant, se rapprochant ainsi lentement son ami sur l'épaule gauche duquel il posa une main rassurante, presque paternelle. Au moins, se dit-il avec un certain soulagement, Ventus semblait apprécier son cadeau qu'il ne savait certainement pas encore lui appartenir, désormais ; encore restait-il à espérer qu'il osât seulement y monter et décoller à bord de l'appareil sans se mettre à hurler d'un cri aigu, à la manière des héroïnes de ces séries américaines idiotes qui passaient parfois à la télévision au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Pour cela, décida alors le plus âgé des deux garçons, la meilleure tactique à adopter était sans aucun doute celle de profiter de la surprise apparente et évidente de son camarade pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la nacelle sans qu'il opposât trop de résistance. Aussi, sans attendre une seconde de plus, il lui intima de venir – simplement, sans en dire plus – et se fit violence pour parvenir à lui prendre la main sans grimacer de douleur et l'emmener en direction du large panier. Cependant, à l'instant-même où son meilleur ami le tira en avant et où il s'apprêta à le suivre sans broncher, le blond réalisa l'ampleur de la situation ; d'ici peu, s'il ne faisait rien, il serait entraîné de force pour ce voyage dont il rêvait au moins autant qu'il l'appréhendait.

- A-Arrête ! Tenta-t-il de se défendre sans parvenir pourtant à échapper à l'emprise de son aîné. C'est pas drôle, tu sais bien que j'ai peur !

A ces mots, Vanitas sentit les puissantes griffes acérées du doute resserrer sur son cœur leur mortelle étreinte, mais parvint à procurer à son organe vital la force de repousser l'envahisseur et, laissant une ombre passer sur son visage qu'elle laissa froid et déterminé, il eut tôt fait d'attirer son ami à l'intérieur de la nacelle pour préparer l'engin à un décollage imminent. Le blond protesta, certes, mais fut ignoré avec prestance et grandeur, tout comme il arrivait aux tyrans d'ignorer leur peuple, et ne put que se taire sitôt que son camarade le maintint d'un bras contre lui, déclenchant en Ven tout entier un déferlante de sentiments contradictoires. D'une part, il retint difficilement les larmes perlant à ses yeux – ce n'était pas possible, non, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son rêve si cauchemardesque lorsqu'il l'envisageait allait se réaliser, et ce sans qu'il s'y sente prêt – et d'une autre, la sensation du corps de son meilleur ami contre le sien, et du bras de ce dernier autour de sa taille, et de cette main posée sur sa hanche, et de ce souffle qui vint caresser sa tempe quand il lui murmura de ne pas avoir peur lui arrachèrent plus d'un frisson, tout en parsemant ses joues de nombreuses teintes de rose ou de rouge. Tant et si bien qu'il ne prêta plus attention à la suite des événements, préférant fermer les yeux pour échapper à cette vision terrifiante du vide, de la distance au sol qu'il s'imaginait – c'est alors qu'il sentit l'étreinte de son aîné se desserrer et que le gant de cuir noir vint se placer sur ses yeux. Amical, protecteur, rassurant – tendre, peut-être ?

- Hé, Ven ? Demanda après quelques instants – à moins que ce ne fussent des secondes, des minutes ? – Vanitas, le ton hésitant, presque incertain.

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il savait, il était certain que la montgolfière avait pris de l'altitude et s'était élevée à un niveau qu'il ne supporterait pas s'il venait à avoir le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. En revanche, il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de rester effrayé, ainsi appuyé contre le torse du jeune homme, sécurisé par son bras tandis que de l'autre il maniait le brûleur de l'appareil, sans quoi il se ridiculiserait face à la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait se mettre à dos ; et le salut de son honneur comme de sa fierté dépendrait tout d'abord de son aptitude à répondre à la simple question de son ami.  
S'emparant des restes d'un courage mortifié qui traînaient en lui à l'aide des deux mains qu'il possédait, il inspira un maximum d'air pour expirer lentement, calmement, et répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce que les battements de son cœur ait repris un rythme régulier bien que plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée.

- O-Ouais, Van' ? Bredouilla-t-il.

Ce faisant, il glissa timidement sa main jusqu'au poignet de son ami, qu'il se risqua à dégager ; bien que surpris, son interlocuteur ne se fit pas prier de le retirer et laissa redescendre son bras pour ne se contenter plus que de le sécuriser, simplement, histoire de le rassurer comme de se donner bonne conscience et d'effacer un peu le sentiment de remord qui l'avait envahi. Par la suite, et tandis que le silence se répandait doucement, presque chaleureusement entre les deux garçons, il fallut encore quelques minutes à Ventus pour qu'il osât enfin ouvrir les yeux ; et lorsqu'il le fit enfin, il resta estomaqué de surprise. Sourire en coin de Vanitas, expression ébahie puis émerveillée ; et le soleil orange aux reflets dorés qui se profilait devant eux acheva d'instaurer au moment une ambiance magique. Surmontant sa peur du vide, le blond s'avança d'un pas, sans pour autant se détacher de son ami, et se prit à observer la myriade de teintes allant du bleu encore clair à l'orange profond qui s'échelonnaient sous ses yeux en dégradé – le tout sans regarder en bas, se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois, il ne devait pas porter le moindre œil sur le vide immense que traversait le ballon. Après tout, il n'était pas seul là-haut et, bien qu'il s'en fût un peu éloigné, pouvait encore sentir la main rassurante de son meilleur ami autour de sa taille. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Vraiment rien – pas avec Vanitas, pas alors qu'il était aussi près de lui.

- Tu sais, reprit d'ailleurs ce dernier, on a tous des peurs plus ou moins grandes…

Se rapatriant contre le torse de son camarade qui resserra aussitôt son étreinte, le cadet des deux garçons acquiesça silencieusement. Ses doigts timides vinrent dès lors chercher ceux de son ami, calmement étendus au niveau de ses hanches, auxquels ils s'entrelacèrent sans que l'aîné ne tînt compte de la douleur engendrée – tout au plus grimaça-t-il, mais il préféra se faire violence et accepter le geste aux allures angoissées de son ami pour lequel il aurait, décidément, pu endurer bien des maux. Il se trouvait même trop gentil avec lui, parfois ; peut-être aurait-il dû se montrer plus dur et le laisser jouir seul de son voyage en montgolfière tant désiré ? Peut-être aurait-il dû refuser de lui procurer ce soutien moral si important aux yeux du jeune blond ? Il n'en savait à vrai dire rien et s'était fié à son instinct qui, lorsqu'il avait attiré Ventus dans l'appareil, lui avait dicté de prendre soin de le rassurer convenablement et de manière à ce qu'il ne regrettât pas son cadeau.

- L'important, c'est juste de réussir à les affronter, termina enfin Vanitas, légèrement sarcastique mais surtout rêveur. Félicitations, Ven.

Touché, Ventus sourit et sentit quelques bribes de rougeurs lui grimper aux joues, mais ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à une remarque pareille ; un sourire, un hochement de tête servaient de remerciement. Ah, comme il était fier d'avoir enfin réussi à surmonter cette phobie ! Il n'avait certes pas oublié complètement son vertige, loin de là – mais il se tenait dans la nacelle d'une montgolfière, que Diable ! Il osait regarder par-dessus bord, il avait le courage de perdre son regard à l'horizon et il eut même le cran d'esquisser un coup d'œil en direction du sol – coup d'œil qu'il réprima et raccourcit considérablement tant le mal de crâne alors causé lui revint vite. Fort heureusement, le fait de laisser retomber ses paupières quelques instants durant lesquels il s'abandonna aux bras de son camarade lui permit de reprendre ses esprits ; mais c'était sans compter l'humeur taquine d'un Vanitas qui prit un malin plaisir à l'enlacer brusquement, le faisant sursauter et rougir en même temps qu'il lâchait le brûleur et que la montgolfière se secouait d'un bref soubresaut. Sous l'effet de la surprise, le plus jeune des deux amis ne put retenir un cri strident qui fit aussitôt éclater de rire son camarade. Une fois l'agitation passée, ce dernier enlaça le blond de ses deux bras pour le serrer doucement contre lui, un éternel sourire amusé sur le visage.

- Tu cries comme une fille, se moqua-t-il ouvertement, c'est trop mignon !

Gêné, le blond détourna le regard de son meilleur ami qui en riait encore, pour rougir doucement. Le sourire de Vanitas, son rire qui résonnait au creux de ses oreilles, ses bras autour de sa taille, ses doigts entrelacés aux siens et son torse contre son dos n'arrivaient qu'à lui apporter la sérénité la plus parfaite, à lui donner envie de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir avec un léger soupir d'aisance, blotti contre lui. Il aurait sans aucun doute offert à un dieu quelconque – peu importait lequel, du moment qu'il pouvait lui offrir ce qu'il désirait – chaque chose qu'il possédait pour passer ne fût-ce qu'une minute de plus en l'étreinte de cet homme auquel il tenait tant. Cependant, la divinité en question ne sembla pas d'accord avec l'offre désespérée qu'il lui envoya sans même s'en rendre compte puisque son ami, reprenant en main le contrôle de l'appareil, lui déclara alors qu'ils approchaient de leur lieu d'atterrissage, où ils auraient pour tâche de ranger la montgolfière – son père les y attendrait, précisa-t-il, ils n'auraient pas à se soucier d'autre chose que de l'aider – avant de rentrer simplement chez eux.  
Et tandis que, lentement, l'engin perdait de l'altitude, Ven tourna une dernière fois la tête vers le soleil dont il put observer le déclin avancé. Il sourit, attendri ou amusé peut-être, il ne savait pas exactement – son émotion en cet instant-même était de celles qu'il peinait à déchiffrer – ; sans aucun doute cet anniversaire était-il le plus agréable de tous ceux qu'il avait un jour passés.

Le soleil n'était plus qu'un minuscule point rouge à l'horizon lorsque les deux garçons, la tête encore pleine des visions enchanteresses de la fin d'après-midi, quittèrent la plaine d'atterrissage pour s'engager, l'un à côté de l'autre mais sans se toucher pour autant – ce n'était pas que Ventus n'avait pas envie de prendre la main de son camarade, mais la réaction de ce dernier lorsqu'il l'avait tenté avant d'embarquer occupait encore son cœur –, dans la large avenue qui les mènerait bientôt chez le plus jeune. Une main dans la poche, Vanitas, lui, préférait remettre la possession de son regard aux étoiles qu'il se plaisait à deviner sous le drap bleuté du ciel d'un début de soirée. Puis, soudain, alors que son regard traçait parmi les étoiles et sans en avoir reçu la permission l'esquisse de la nouvelle maquette qu'il construirait sous peu – enfin, dès que ses paumes seraient revenues à un état opérationnel –, il réalisa qu'il avait peut-être oublié quelque chose. Et, à vrai dire, ce n'était de loin pas le moins important des « quelque chose » ; presque honteux de son oubli, il tourna alors la tête vers Ventus sans s'arrêter pour autant.

- Ah, et au fait, Ven ! Lança-t-il. Joyeux anniversaire !

Surpris, le blond pila et prit immédiatement la position de se placer face à son meilleur ami qui, lui, n'avait qu'à peine daigné se tourner en sa direction. Il tenta bien de répondre, de le remercier tout simplement, mais les bégaiements qu'il entendit s'échapper de sa bouche lui furent témoins de son échec cuisant. Amusé, son camarade sourit, puis soupira – que Ven pouvait se montrer maladroit, parfois ! C'était à croire qu'il n'avait pas la capacité de produire un simple « merci » sans devoir obligatoirement rougir, détourner le regard, trouver un quelconque intérêt à ses pieds, bafouiller et emmêler nerveusement ses doigts. Il lui aurait volontiers fait remarquer qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de stresser autant, d'ailleurs ; mais son esprit à tendances parfois sadiques lui insufflait la volonté de le laisser angoisser pour s'approcher seulement de lui.  
Une fois qu'il fut assez proche de son ami pour cela, Vanitas posa doucement sa main sur le front de son camarade, d'où il écarta de l'index les quelques anarchistes mèches blondes qui osaient courageusement s'y aventurer. Puis, tout simplement, alors qu'une paire d'yeux interrogateurs soulignés du rouge sur les joues de l'adolescent lui lançaient un timide regard – où il aurait pu, s'il l'avait voulu, lire jusqu'à même une pointe de désir au milieu de toute cette tendresse et de toute cette gourmandise –, il se pencha sur Ventus et l'embrassa doucement, à l'endroit même qu'il venait de dégager.

Le contact entre les douces lèvres du jeune homme et la peau de son meilleur ami ne s'étendit que sur une seconde ou deux ; les rougeurs sur les jours du blond se poursuivirent encore lorsqu'il osa poser une main sur le torse de son aîné, et s'accentuèrent par décuplement quand ce dernier, attendri peut-être, ou tout simplement taquin, l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer. Dès lors, les sentiments comme la raison de Ventus mobilisèrent leur armée pour s'engager dans un combat sans merci au creux de son cœur, l'entraînant tantôt vers la possibilité d'enlacer son camarade ou de se blottir entre ses bras, tantôt vers celle de profiter de l'étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche et à ne pas, jamais, en redemander plus.  
Vanitas ne prêta même pas attention à tout cela : esquissant un sourire, il glissa un bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent, faufila sa seconde main jusqu'à son crâne qu'il ramena doucement contre son cou pour passer, à fréquences régulières, sa main entre ses cheveux dont l'éclat était incontestablement digne du soleil, et lui souhaita à nouveau un joyeux anniversaire.

Alors, en tendant l'oreille, en enrôlant toute son attention dans une troupe qui hurlait à la victoire, il put ouïr un bref remerciement. Et lorsqu'il releva un regard rêveur sur le ciel étoilé, il se dit que finalement, ce cadeau-là valait bien toutes les montgolfières du monde – et assurément, tous les maux que ses mains pussent être amenées à endurer.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini... =P

Comme dit en haut de la page, j'ai poursuivi un but de retranscription des sentiments bien précis : à savoir, montrer un Ventus amoureux sans pour autant partir dans de longues et sirupeuses descriptions où il penserait trente-deux fois être fou de son poto. xD Du côté de Vanitas, par contre, j'ai donné dans quelque chose de plus ambigu : une relation d'amitié très forte, peut-être, ou bien des sentiments fraternels... A moins que ce ne soit aussi de l'amour ? A vous de voir, je dirais. x) Vous en pensez quoi ? xD

Et sinon, je serais curieuse de savoir un truc : vous aviez trouvé, pour le cadeau ? =P C'est tout débile, je sais, mais j'aimerais savoir, si vous n'avez pas trouvé, ce à quoi vous pensiez... =3

Enfin, j'ajouterai que je me suis clairement éclatée sur un truc, dans cet OS : les vêtements. xD Il est pas trop classe mon Vanitas ? Hein ? 8D Hein ? 8DD *part très loin*  
Je préviens d'ailleurs ; j'adoore créer des vêtements pour les personnages. xD Donc attendez-vous à les voir revêtir différents costumes dans les prochains OS... En effet, je compte me lancer dans un recueil de One-Shots sur ces deux personnages. :3

Allez, j'arrête de raconter ma vie. xD Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! =D


End file.
